1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which is ergonomical and suits for users with different face and nose profiles without leakage of water.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles are generally categorized as two types: separate type and integral type. The separate type has a separate connecting member connecting a left frame and a right frame together; while the integral type has a left frame and a right frame integrally formed with a connecting member. The connecting member of the separate type is made of rigid material, and fails to have flexibility to fit for various users with different nose profiles, especially for those with high nose bridges. In addition, lack of flexibility increases risk of water leakage arising from unclosed touch of the left and the right frames to a user's face.
The integral type of swimming goggles have a left frame and a right frame integrally formed with a connecting part. The instant invention is involved of the separate type of swimming goggles. The connecting member of the separate type is ordinarily made of hard material, and therefore, is not flexible when being worn. Accordingly, such swimming goggles cannot suit for users with different nose profiles, and are even rather uncomfortable for the users with Roman nose. Due to lack of flexibility, the left frame and the right frame can not fit to each other closely, taking risk of leakage.